There are numerous circumstances in which flying and/or crawling insects can be a nuisance, or even pose a threat, to a person attempting to sleep. For example, mosquitoes are a common annoyance to campers and those traveling to parts of the earth where mosquitoes are found in abundance indoors. In other instances, poisonous insects, such as certain species of spiders, pose a threat to persons attempting to sleep.
Perhaps the most common way to address the mosquito problem is to apply a mosquito repellant. Although mosquito repellant is to some extent satisfactory, care must be taken not to get it in the eyes, it often has an unpleasant odor, and its effectiveness is of a limited duration following its application.
It is also known to use mosquito netting in an effort to shield a person from mosquitoes. Although mosquito netting can be effective, in many, if not most situations, there is no way to drape the netting over the person sleeping, and it is difficult to seal around the edges of the netting so as to positively exclude insects.